


sublime and supernatural

by sunshinemysme (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Angst, Crushes, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Ghosts, Holding Hands, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Ouija Boards, Post Secret Endings, Supernatural Elements, ghost hunting friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sunshinemysme
Summary: Saeran can see ghosts, and Jumin is haunted.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Han Jumin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: mysme fics uwu





	sublime and supernatural

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilacnightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacnightmares/gifts).



> writing trade for marshmallowprotection on tumblr!

It’s 3 AM and the sky is a deep, black abyss, the moon shining, and the sleepy world vacant, and standing outside his window is Jumin Han.

Saeran rubs his eyes, messing with his red hair. He can see the way Jumin waves, flashlight in hand, motioning for him to come outside— _god,_ the phantom from two days ago had kept him up all night, and now this. He rolls his eyes.

How did he even get here?

Did he walk?

Saeran’s eyes dart to the phone on his nightstand, and he opens the messenger app.

/

 **Saeran:** This is a god forsaken hour. You should be asleep.

 **Jumin Han:** I woke up to the sound of voices. I saw a figure.

 **Saeran:** I see figures all the time...

 **Jumin Han:** I am aware.

 **Saeran:** How did you even get here?

 **Saeran:** Did you walk?

 **Jumin Han:** Yes. I needed to see you.

 **Jumin Han:** The ghost has been more active lately. I want to find out who he is.

 **Saeran:** So, you serenade me at my window during the devil’s hour.

 **Jumin Han:** I apologize. You can go back to sleep if you wish.

 **Saeran:** No, I wanna look for this ghost.

 **Saeran:** I like doing this with you.

/

He likes doing this with Jumin.

There’s something endearing about a guy coming to Saeran’s window at three in the morning and asking him to look for ghosts, something nice and exhilarating, something that arises a new feeling in him. He’s never had a _friend_ before—he’s hung out with Jumin and summoned a few things and calls him his first friend, maybe something more.

They’ve used ouija boards and spirit boxes, lost in the woods and dark alleyways at night, countless times, over and over again, because Saeran can see ghosts, and Jumin is haunted. The first time Jumin mentioned black magic, Saeran smiled widely. They’re a perfect match.

The cold winds nips at his skin, one hand shoved in his pocket, the other one holding a flashlight.

“Something’s behind you,” he says, and Jumin smiles, because he can always tell when Saeran’s lying.

/

He stares at a picture frame in Jumin’s penthouse, the one he said had moved on its own. There’s an uneasy feeling, one he’d gotten used to, wine glasses lining the tables, lamps giving off a low light.

Saeran hangs his coat and sits on the couch, listening, watching. The ghost lingers, and is rarely active—he’s focused, immersed in the world around him.

“Would you like something to drink?”

“I’m fine,” he says, eyes darting to meet Jumin’s. He wants to ask for the ouija board, but he’s... hearing things.

Footsteps, coming from a nearby hallway. The shadow in the corner of his eye vanishes, and he bites his lip in annoyance, watching Jumin take a seat with a glass of wine.

“I think... it’s him,” Jumin says.

Saeran stares at him.

“He’d haunt you,” Saeran says. “He’d want to talk to you again.”

He’s at Jumin’s penthouse during the witching hour, looking for the ghost of the man he killed, the man Jumin misses. He can see it in his eyes—he’s distressed and exhausted, wishing to talk to Jihyun once more, even if through a ouija board.

But Jihyun’s ghost lingers, and is rarely active.

Saeran wants to go home. There’s a feeling of frustration in him, thinking of V and... _everything._ He’s about to speak, but Jumin’s on his way to get the ouija board out of his closet, glancing at Saeran—he can’t do it alone.

The footsteps again, a shadow that appears and vanishes, the sound of a wooden picture frame sliding across a table.

/

Jumin turns off his lamps and lights candles, and Saeran can see a figure in the darkness.

They’re sitting across from each other, the ouija board between them, and Jumin opens it. They’ve done this numerous times, but this feels... _different._ Jihyun’s with them—he knows it. He’s active, and that’s what so different.

That’s... one thing.

His fingers brush against Jumin’s on the planchette, eyes meeting his, and there’s something endearing about a guy placing his hands atop Saeran’s on a ouija board as they look for ghosts, something nice and exhilarating, something that arises a new feeling in him.

They’re... _friends._ Maybe something more.

He’d never looked at Jumin Han and expected them to share the same interests. They’re a perfect match. If he can see ghosts, he can sense... fate, maybe. He’s meant to be here. He’s _meant for him._

“Would you like to start?”

His voice is smooth and warm in the shadows, and it _arises a new feeling in him._ He can see ghosts and he can sense fate and he can fall in love, like it’s some kind of power, sublime and supernatural.

He shakes his head. Jumin’s eyes fall shut, letting out a sigh, and Saeran’s breath hitches, because he can always tell when there’s a question brewing in his mind.

“Is there anyone—?”

He’s not possessed, maybe fueled by impulsion—kissing Jumin has been in the back of his mind, like a wandering spirit, so he leans over and does just that.

It’s breathless, passive, but not empty. Less of a kiss and more lips against lips, blunt, yet so, so meaningful. _Beautiful._

He pulls away, just as quickly as he had leaned in. Through the darkness, he can see Jumin’s faint smile. His _smile._ Time had passed over the witching hour—he could be in some new, bright, wonderful hour now.

Saeran grips his hand.

“I like you.”

There’s a heavy silence. Saeran can just barely see V’s ghost, just barely hear the footsteps, the picture frame.

“I like you, too.”

A new feeling. _A new feeling._

His heart pounds against his chest, and he jumps when the picture frame falls.

/

 **Jumin Han:** Where are you?

 **Saeran:** I’m sorry I left.

 **Saeran:** I just had to go home. Sorry you couldn’t talk to him. It is him, by the way.

 **Saeran:** It’s V.

 **Jumin Han:** ...

 **Jumin Han:** Please just tell me why you left so suddenly.

 **Saeran:** I don’t know what I’m doing. I like looking for ghosts with you and being your friend, but...

 **Saeran:** I’m into you.

 **Saeran:** I’m sorry I kissed you.

 **Jumin Han:** Saeran.

 **Jumin Han:** I’ve wanted to do that for so long. Don’t be sorry.

/

He can remember the picture of V in that frame, his smile, everything about him, almost as clearly as he can remember Jumin, the moment he kissed him.

The cold winds nips at his skin, one hand shoved in his pocket, the other one holding a flashlight.

It’s lonely, and that’s what’s so different.

That’s... one thing.

A shadow, and he drops his flashlight, the darkness consuming him, and from behind him, he can hear it.

_Footsteps._

He runs.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! ^^
> 
> tumblr: bisexualray


End file.
